


Operation: Pamper Amir

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Amir is stubborn, Amir loves him to bits, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Boys In Love, But it's only for two lines, But sadly not actually in it, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, I'm so hyped for season 3, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Pampering, Porridge is mentioned, Romance, Rupert is an amazing husband, Rupert pampers Amir because Amir deserves it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: "I know a way to help you relax," the Western Prince informed his agitated husband."And what is that?" said agitated husband inquired.The corners of Rupert's lips perked upwards at Amir's curiosity. Instead of responding with words, he responded by taking Amir's hand into his own smaller one and leading him out of their regal bedroom, down the elegant, golden gilded hallways and into the pristine main bathroom. It was an incredibly spacey bathroom; there were reds and beiges dyeing the walls and ceiling, along with dark golden lights shining to create a dandelion hue staining the air. The bathtub was circular, with a smooth marbled rim. It was a bit dramatic, yes, but this was a castle, and everything about it needed to be extravagant."We are going to take a bath together," Rupert informed Amir sternly but at the same time, sweetly. He stepped in front of Amir before Amir could protest, his fingers finding the little white buttons on his Eastern husband's suit, carefully weaving them out of their holes.~~~~Basically, just 3000+ words of Rupert pampering and spoiling Amir.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Rumir - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Operation: Pamper Amir

**Author's Note:**

> How are we all feeling about Kevin Christopher Snipes himself confirming season 3? I practically cried when I saw his post about it; I'm so damn hyped!
> 
> It took me four days to write this, and I'm really proud of it, so please leave comments!

Rupert focused on the pen between his fingers as it scribbled curvy and unique lines on the paper below him, sitting on the square piece of wood gently perched in his lap. In other words, Rupert was engaging in one of his favourite (but secret) hobbies, drawing. Only Amir knew about Rupert's adoration for drawing. Not even Lavinia had acquired this knowledge. Rupert was also incredibly talented when it came to creating art through a simple ink tip. 

Right now, he was drawing a portrait of his darling husband while he sat on their bed, waiting for said husband to come back from a meeting. It was almost midnight, and Rupert was starting to get concerned. Amir was supposed to be back nearly an hour ago. Rupert missed Amir... 

Speaking of Amir, there he was now!

Rupert shot his head up to look at Amir when the Eastern Prince had entered the room, in a way Rupert had hoped to describe as gracefully but unfortunately, that adjective was incorrect. In fact, Amir appeared to be aggravated and anxious. Rupert furrowed his brows in concern. 

"Are you alright, Amir?" he asked softly, letting his concern soak into his tone. He was met with a sigh.

"I'm just peachy," Amir obviously lied, climbing onto the foot of the bed and sitting with his legs loosely crossed. "What are you drawing?" he asked, attempting to avert the conversation topic. 

Rupert pursed his lips inwards. "What's wrong, baby? What happened?" he continued questioning, adamant on getting Amir to talk about his problems. He wanted to comfort his husband because he was a loving and caring lover. 

Amir let another irritated exhale of air escape through his nose as he stared intently at Rupert, his eyes squinting every so often like he was debating on whether or not he wanted to share his issues with his own husband. Rupert knew that Amir had the right to refuse to say anything, but Rupert was protective. 

"The meeting was stressful," Amir finally answered, albeit simply but it was better than nothing. That's what Rupert called progress. 

"Do you want to elaborate?" replied Rupert with a curious head tilt. His tone remained consistently soft and caring, allowing Amir the freedom to feel safe and the freedom of rejecting the offer without Rupert being mad. 

Amir's gaze landed on the bedsheets underneath them. "Nobody would listen to me. Not even my mother. And Lavinia took my mother's side, obviously, because they're older than me. I just-" he sighed and rubbed his sweat-slicked face with the palms of his hands. "Nobody seems to be agreeing to anything recently. I shouldn't have told you that you could leave and that I could handle it myself. I needed you there, Rupert," he rambled on. Rupert felt a twinge of guilt in his gut. 

"I'm sorry, 'mir," Rupert apologized genuinely. 

Amir waved his hand dismissively. "It's my fault. Don't feel guilty, sweetheart," he assured with a forced smile. 

Rupert scrunched up his nose. "Next time, I'm staying with you," he declared, leaving no room for protest as he moved the wood, paper and pen out of the way to scoot closer to Amir, running a finger through his flawless curly hair. Amir's eyes fluttered closed and a contented smile crept onto his lips, his body subconsciously leaning more into his starlight's touch. However, his smile faded as soon as it arrived. 

"But I-" 

"Sh sh sh, Amir, remember what I said when we first met? We don't leave each other behind. That includes stressful meetings," Rupert reminded, earning himself a long hesitant, but yielding sigh. 

"Okay. Right now we should get some rest, though," Amir suggested, straightening up his posture and placing a firm kiss to Rupert's lips before climbing off of the bed, groaning at his aching limbs and popping knees. He reached for a button on his shirt, starting to unbutton the piece of clothing. 

"Hey, Amir?" Rupert interrupted, rising to his feet as well.

Amir hummed in response and ceased his actions, gazing at his husband inquisitively. 

"I know a way to help you relax," the Western Prince informed his agitated husband. 

"And what is that?" said agitated husband inquired.

The corners of Rupert's lips perked upwards at Amir's curiosity. Instead of responding with words, he responded by taking Amir's hand into his own smaller one and leading him out of their regal bedroom, down the elegant, golden gilded hallways and into the pristine main bathroom. It was an incredibly spacey bathroom; there were reds and beiges dyeing the walls and ceiling, along with dark golden lights shining to create a dandelion hue staining the air. The bathtub was circular, with a smooth marbled rim. It was a bit dramatic, yes, but this was a castle, and everything about it needed to be extravagant. 

"We are going to take a bath together," Rupert informed Amir sternly but at the same time, sweetly. He stepped in front of Amir before Amir could protest, his fingers finding the little white buttons on his Eastern husband's suit, carefully weaving them out of their holes. 

"You haven't brought in a change of clothes," Amir reminded when Rupert got to the last button, pushing the shirt off of Amir's broad shoulders with the help of some shrugging motions from the Prince who was previously adorning the offending fabric.

"Robes," Rupert stated plainly, pointing to two fuzzy, warm white robes lined with gold hanging off of some hooks nailed to the door. "Now shut up so I can undress you and give you the break you deserve." 

Amir wanted to keep insisting that Rupert didn't need to pamper him, but he knew that, when Rupert presented himself with a task, he would not stop until he was satisfied with what he'd accomplished. Like when Amir's legs got stuck underneath the rocks; Rupert would not leave Amir's side until he freed Amir, or until the rocks crushed them. Whichever came first. Case in point: Rupert never gave up. Especially not when it came to Amir and his safety and wellbeing. 

One by one, layers were stripped off of Amir. Rupert treated him as if he was a precious piece of porcelain (like the ones displayed in the main hallway at the entrance of the castle) and he didn't want Amir to shatter. A faint blush blossomed on Amir's cheeks when he was finally completely naked. Even though they'd seen each other nude a handful of times, and have even engaged in fairly vanilla coitus a few times, Amir still couldn't control the rising of heat in his cheeks at this moment. 

"You're beautiful," Rupert commented lovingly, kissing Amir's right pec once before strutting over to the tub, twisting the handle to turn on the hot water for their bath. He dipped his hand under the pressured stream for a second to test the waters, quite literally, to make sure it was hot enough. He smiled in satisfaction at the temperature. 

"Alright, step in while I undress," Rupert ordered, his hands gravitating towards Amir's shoulders and leading him to the elegant tub. Amir obeyed, and slipped into the bath, groaning happily at the hot water spreading across his skin. 

Rupert smiled and snickered at hearing Amir's seemingly pleased noise. "You enjoying yourself there, love?" he asked, lifting his shirt up and over his head, haphazardly throwing it somewhere else in the room. 

"Very much so," the stiff male agreed; his tone was practically bordering on a consistently satisfied groan. 

"Good, good," Rupert nodded, hastily stripping himself down until he too was naked. He stepped into the hot water with Amir and sighed contentedly. "This is nice," the shorter male commented, stroking his arms through the water as it continued to rise. He smiled and giggled like a little kid, which Amir found oddly precious. The man he was married to somehow managed to simultaneously be soft and adorable, like a little kitten, and stern and demanding, like a dragon. Well, maybe not Porridge. Porridge was like a little kitten, at least around his parents. Rupert was grateful that he didn't try to eat Fitzroy. 

Amir nodded in agreement. "It is. Although you're insufferable sometimes, you do have good suggestions," Amir teased with a charming smile. 

"Insufferable? Excuse me Mr. Prince of The East, but you love my antics!" 

"I meant insufferable in the most loving way," Amir assured in a deeper voice, reaching over to ruffle Rupert's ginger locks. "Because you're so lovable no matter what you do, Thief." 

Rupert shook his head after Amir had ruffled his hair, brushing some of the strands out of his face. He cocked a brow. "Thief? Haven't heard that one in a while." 

Amir shrugged. "You continue to steal my heart each and every day." 

It was Rupert's time to blush. "For someone who had no education on romance before you met me, you certainly know how to flirt." 

"What can I say? I'm just the best at everything." 

"Mmm, that you are," Rupert hummed in agreement and slid closer to Amir, his hands coming up to rest on Amir's shoulders after he turned off the water. He then furrowed his brows at how tense they felt beneath his touch. "Amiirrrr, you're really tense," he whined, his hands proceeding to explore his ridiculously fit husband's chest, feeling how many knots were hidden beneath the skin, thinking they could sneak away and silently hurt Amir. One thing they would learn was that they could never escape from Prince Rupert. 

"Astute observation," Amir responded blankly, his focus darting to Rupert's smaller hands roaming all over, the Western Prince's brow knit in concern. 

"I'm getting these knots out," Rupert decided. "Turn around," he ordered, performing a little circular motion with his finger in the air. Amir remained silent and in place for a moment, knowing that it was best to listen. The resistance of the water made it a bit difficult to spin around, but Amir, like the badass he was, achieved that glorious 180-degree turn. His eyes rolled back a bit when Rupert's hands returned, his thumbs pressing just below his shoulders. Amir felt knots slowly come undone, and he became less tense. 

Rupert got to work on his marvellous husband's back. His fingers squeezed Amir's shoulders gently, rubbing them until the appendages relaxed under his touch. His hands travelled down Amir's back, pressing his thumbs in knotted areas, popping them which earned him some satiated groans and moans from his darling. Amir could feel all of the stiffness exit his body with every touch, every press, every rub. His head was swarming with clouds of tenderness, warmth and love. The heat he was absorbed in added to that warmth, too. 

When Rupert finished with his deep presses, he switched to flattening his hands and rubbing up and down Amir's back, in a gentler way. He heard Amir let out a soft sigh. 

"You okay?" he asked, earning himself a nod and a quiet but positive 'yeah.' 

At the positive reinforcement, Rupert finished off the back by popping the knots out of the base of Amir's neck. After that was all complete, Rupert helped Amir spin back around to face the Western Prince once again. Amir's eyes were half-lidded, and he appeared to be floating in bliss. A relieved smile painted itself on Rupert's lips almost unconsciously at the sight. 

"This feel good?" Rupert questioned, staring at Amir's chest and tracing the pad of his thumb over the left pec.

"Mhm," Amir hummed. "I feel better. But I'm still a bit tense." 

"Well, I wasn't done, silly," Rupert giggled and booped Amir's nose, eliciting a nose scrunch. With consent from Amir, Rupert mimicked the actions done on Amir's back on his chest and abs instead. Rupert was jealous of how fit Amir was. It was unfair to have a body that pretty. It was also unfair to have a face as beautiful as Amir's, especially when that face looked so calm and contented at the pure feeling of his lover's hands against his smooth, flawless flesh and muscles. Amir certainly enjoyed slowly falling into a completely relaxed state, edging closer to that final feeling of complete bliss as Rupert worked on the tense muscles in his arms and legs as well. 

"You look happy," Rupert remarked when he finally finished. 

"More relaxed, but yeah," Amir replied, straightening his posture before he completely sunk under the heat of the bathwater. 

"You can be relaxed and happy," Rupert reminded, snatching the shampoo from the rim of the tub and pouring a generous amount onto his palm. "Which is what you seem to be." 

"You know, Fitz, I can wash my own hair-" 

"No, stop, I'm pampering you, so you just sit there and accept it, Mister," Rupert interrupted sassily. "It's not like my hands have been splashing around in Fitzroy's chamberpot, and besides, I'm doing this because I love you." 

"I love you more." 

"We can debate that later," Rupert replied before he started rubbing the soap into Amir's hair, really enjoying Amir's faint purr escaping his throat at the feeling. Rupert made sure the shampoo really was infused deep into the locks to achieve maximum cleanliness and softness. Not that Amir's hair needed products to make it soft. It was always impossibly soft, somehow. 

"You're really good with your hands, Rupert," Amir complimented as soon as Rupert pulled away. Rupert responded with a snort and a kiss to the lips. 

"Mmm, well, stop resisting the pampering and I'll really have my hands all over you tomorrow night~" Rupert promised in his rare, deep, seductive voice. 

Amir felt a shiver rake up his back, and his cheeks heat up once again at the implications. "Okay, you insufferable man." 

"Insufferable in the most loving way~" Rupert imitated his husband's earlier statement. Amir stuck his tongue out. 

"Alright, alright. Stop imitating me and continue," Amir chuckled softly. 

Rupert was definitely happy to oblige. The smaller Prince helped Amir rinse out the soap and made sure none got in his gorgeous eyes, They kept up a halfhearted but sweet conversation as the minutes passed, Rupert making sure Amir was fully cleaned up and relaxed. Not only physically, but mentally as well. Rupert also took a moment to admire the way the body wash and bubbles slid across Amir's skin so gracefully and elegantly, glimmering in the dandelion glow that glistened around the gentlemen. Rupert envied how absolutely stunning and perfect Amir was. 

Amir would be lying if he said he didn't thoroughly enjoy being spoiled like this. 

"Aaaaand, there. All clean," Rupert smiled fondly when he finally completed washing Amir of all his stress and worries. "You're gorgeous, you know?" 

"I know. I've seen my reflection," Amir replied, smiling lazily but smugly at his smaller husband. 

"Learn to take a compliment, Mr. Perfect Body," Rupert giggled. 

"I wouldn't be Amir without my confidence and snobbiness," Amir teased, collecting some leftover soap still floating in the water and poking Rupert's nose, stamping a white glob of the bubbles on the tip of Rupert's now strawberry tinted nose. Rupert pouted. 

"I thought we were past the snob days," Rupert complained, wiping the soap off. 

Amir hummed. "Well, it's still part of me to some degree. But you've learned to love it~" 

"Yeah, because it's no longer used to criticize me." 

"Mm, exactly." 

There was silence for a second, with the two Princes staring into each other's exquisite eyes, falling deeper into a lost trance of tenderness and comfort swirling in their gazes. 

"I remember our first bath together," Rupert finally spoke up, swiping up the shampoo once again, only to have it snatched away from him. 

"If you're referring to the lake in the forest, then yes, I do too," Amir agreed, drizzling shampoo into his warm palm. 

"Amir, what are you-" 

"Shhh, baby, if you want to pamper me, then let me wash you because that'll make me even more relaxed," Amir requested, sliding one of his hands through Rupert's damp fluff of hair, tangling his fingers through the strands and sighing contentedly. "Your hair is so soft..."

"It comes naturally," Rupert boasted, smiling with his tongue bitten between his teeth. 

"That makes two of us," Amir laughed and his other hand joined in the process of soaking Rupert's hair with soap. "Now, what about our first bath?" 

"Oh, yeah! I remember that was the first time I had seen you shirtless, and nearly naked for that matter, and I just felt my brain," Rupert made an explosion noise with his mouth and made accompanying gestures with his hands. "Explode. I was still figuring out and coming to terms with the fact that I'm probably gay, but I think seeing you in that state of undress just confirmed that I'm hella gay. And I'm damn proud of it because, woo, look at you, gosh, just... so fricken hot! How?!" 

"Years and years of training," Amir answered. "Lavinia clearly never had you trained for the forest. But hey, I don't mind," he gave Rupert a reassuring smile. "But yeah, you were incredibly flustered, babe. I could see how red your face and chest were, and that's when I gained hope that you might love me back. You were adorable like that," he teased. He didn't want to entertain the thought of what happened in between the bath and the hollow. That little dispute was not pretty and broke Amir in ways he never thought he could be broken. He was just grateful things were okay now. 

"I was the definition of 'gay panic' in that moment," Rupert chuckled sheepishly. "And I'm still disappointed you didn't kiss me when you dragged us under the water!" 

Amir smiled and planted a kiss to Rupert's cheek. "I'm a tease, love. Get used to it," he muttered into Rupert's skin. 

"Alright, alright, calm down with the sass. I am used to it, so hah!" 

And thus the banter continued, echoing through the bathroom as the two Princes spoiled each other with love. Eventually, Amir was all done with cleaning Rupert, and they both climbed out of the bath and got cozy in their robes. Rupert let the bath drain before joining Amir in sauntering back to their room. They knew that their mothers would question them on why they had taken a bath after midnight, and were only now going to bed at almost two in the morning, but they would deal with that when the situation arose. Right now, they were focused on climbing into bed, Amir cuddling up to Rupert's back to make Rupert the little spoon. They shared a sweet kiss before settling down, and Amir couldn't resist placing another kiss to Rupert's freshly washed hair. 

"Mmm, you feeling better now, 'mir?" Rupert asked, a yawn interrupting him from saying anything more. 

Amir nodded and nuzzled his nose into Rupert's hair, inhaling the berry scent. "Much better. Thank you," he answered in a deep, tired voice.

"Anytime, sweetheart. I'll take care of you... because the world is much less scary when you don't have to go through it alone..." he rambled groggily, yawning once again. "Goodnight, Amir." 

Amir chuckled fondly and cuddled closer to Rupert, pressing another kiss to his hair before closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Rupert." 

Right before Amir succumbed to his dreamland, a thought crossed his mind... 

With Rupert right here, by his side, everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I really appreciate them!


End file.
